BAS Great
by VampGirl4EverandEver
Summary: AHRose and Lissa lose their parent in a car crash,they take over the family buissnesses.They train to be Farriers.They both hardly trust others ceause there scared of being left again.That is untill 2 men enter their lives.Full summary inside check it out
1. Chapter 1

**Summary- Rose Hathaway Mazur and Vasilisa Dragomir both 18 years old have been through hell and back together. Both of their parents had been close and both girls lost them in a car crash at the age of 15. **

**They both went to St. Vladimir's Academy on their days in school and both are fully qualified Farriers. They both lived together on Snooks Farm Alpacas. Rose took the business from her parents when they died, Lissa took over her parents business Euro Alpacas. Together they worked their way up in the Alpaca industry. Together they achieved so much at such young age's. **

**Ever since the crash happened the girls only loved each other they wouldn't let anyone in to get to know them properly from the fear of them leaving. They did how ever have a group of friends that they trusted.**

**Everything was going fine until one show proved them that they can't stay single forever. Not when you get two hot guys involved, one tall dark and brown eyed the other tall pale and blue eyed. What will happen when sparks fly?**


	2. graduation

**Rose POV**

'Come on Rose we're going to be late and we **CANNOT** be late for the graduation prom!' Lissa yells at me through the bathroom door.

'Hang on one sec Liss just need to put on some lippy' I replied with a smile on my face. Lissa was so worried about me being late but honestly can you blame her I can't remember the last time I was early or on-time for something. 'There done.' I smile at my reflection in the mirror. Walking outside my door I saw Lissa's face light up and so did mine as I took in her appearance.

She had her long platinum blond hair up in an elegant ponytail, her dress which came just below the knees had a halter neck top which was white with black flowers decorating it. The dress also had a black sash that went around her waist. Around her neck she had the gem stone necklace I got her this year for her 20th birthday that was two weeks ago. The necklace went beautifully with her jade green eyes. I then noticed she had on a light blue nail varnish, for make-up she a little bit of light blue eye shadow, mascara and a pink lip gloss. _(Dress on profile)_

'Wow sis you look stunning!' That got a giggle from her which coincidentally lit her face up even more. 'You say I look stunning look at you, your just drop dead gorgeous.' That comment caused me to smile. 'That's what I was aiming for sis.'

I had a floor length blue dress on. The bust was crinkled up together and I had a silver glittery sash that went just under the bust. It had one thin shoulder strap then went diagonally across my back. My hair was down and curled I had on a small amount of pink eye shadow and a clear glittery lip gloss and a little mascara. I also had the watch that I have had since I was 12 on, along with a bangle that my mother and father had gotten me for my 14th birthday right before they died from the car crash. I also had the necklace that Lissa had gotten me for my 20th birthday that was last week. The necklace had a small white gem that connected to an oval shaped silver piece. All in all I was looking pretty good if I said do say so myself. _(Dress on profile)_

_Knock Knock_ came from my dorm room. It was times like these that I like having a dorm room not that we used are s much considering when we weren't out in the field or in classes we were at home sorting the animals out. Walking over in my silver heels I opened the door to see Eddie Castile and Mason Ashford standing at the door looking very smart in tuxes.

Mason and Eddie where mine and Lissa's best guy friends also members of are amazing band. Mason a guy I was so used to seeing in jeans and t-shirt looked pretty good. His red hair was as messy as normal but this time it looked like he had purposely put it that way. His blue eyes were shining with amusement and had a sparkle in them. Eddie's sandy blond hair was gelled up slightly and it looked cute, his hazel eyes had the same message as Masons. When the boys laid eyes on us their mouths literally dropped open. This sent both me and Lissa into a fit of giggles and Rose Hathaway hardly giggles Lissa on the other hand yer she giggles and she can giggle a lot!

'Shut you mouths boys or are you trying to catch flies?' I ask when I can finally control my breathing. This caused them both to have sheepish smile on their faces. 'Wow you both look great' Eddie says to us both. 'Great all the words in the English dictionary and you pick great!' I exclaimed slightly annoyed but completely jokingly. 'She means thanks guys' Lissa say whilst sending me a joking glare. Glancing down at my watch to find out the time I see we have 10 minutes to get to the school gym. Mason saw what I was doing and checked his watch as well. 'You two ready to go so we get there in time?' Mason asks. Looking at each other we smile and nod are heads grabbing hold of are bags before I locked this door for the last time.

Mason offered me his arm which I gladly took whilst Eddie did the same to Lissa. Walking down towards the elevator we saw Mia Rinaldi a good friend and also another member of the band walking in the same direction of us she had a purple halter neck dress which had white poker dots covering it, the dress also reached her knees she was smiling brightly whilst she walked towards us on the arm of Aaron who was a blond haired tall guy with blue eyes Lissa would say he was cute as she dated him at one point but it was purely because it was expected of her considering her father sent a lot of money to the school. Mia had her blond hair up in an elegant bob and her blue eyes where sparkling with excitement, she had minimal make up on just like me and Lissa.

'Hey guys!' Mia says when she gets closer to us so she didn't have to shout and bring to much attention to us. Both me and Lissa smile at her and say 'Hi'. When she reaches us we all got pulled into hugs and the boys got a kisses on the cheek. After all the hellos are done and out of the way we continue on down to the gym chatting mindlessly. When we eventually reached are destinations we walked in and gasped. The gym had been completely transformed into a ball room, the floor had been polished until it shined the equipment had been moved somewhere and there was ribbons of ever colour known around the place all in all it looked magnificent and obviously the staff of the school had spent a lot of time and money on it just to make it perfect.

About 10 minutes after we entered the music started and it played mine and Lissa's favourite song. Skillet- Awake and Alive. We both squealed and pulled the boys onto the dance floor shortly followed by Mia. We all danced around for a couple of songs and then went to find drinks. I had a glass of Champaign in my hand when I felt a tap on my shoulder looking around I saw Jesse Zeklos who had bronze coloured hair and blue eyes, I had dated him once before the accident but it ended badly and from then on he had done his best to spread horrible rumours around school, which was how I got my reputation of 'sleeping around' which was completely false considering the only guys that had seen me in a bikini is Mason Eddie Adrian Simon and Ashley. 5 of the guys I trust well as much as I let myself trust anyway.

'Jesse' I say with a small amount of venom in my voice but what do you expect? 'Hey Rose, you look stunning tonight, can I ask you hand for a dance?' he had a small smile on his face one that you don't see often. This smile was just friendly and had no hidden motives. 'Sure, but only one dance.' I replied and walked with him to the dance floor which was playing some slow song. Surprisingly I managed to dance with him without stepping on his foot, spilling my drink or falling over. We just chatted to each other and I actually had a good time dancing with him.

The night continued on and we dance with everyone at the dance, including some of the teachers. The graduation dance went down really well, everyone had a great time and was exhausted by the time it finished at 2am. Me and Lissa said bye to the boys and Mia and walked over to the black Porsche carrera gt_ (pic on profile)_ that has Simon King are long time friend from home. Simon had casual blue jeans and his favourite shark t-shirt which happened to be the one I got him two years ago for Christmas, his brown hair was spiked up and his green eyes looked bright with excitement, The funny thing was all the girls that saw him standing against his car looked at him with longing eyes I just had to laugh, Simon what 21 and had a steady relationship with a girl named Katie. Next to him stood his younger brother Ashley King who turns 20 tomorrow. Ash naturally had blond hair but he recently dyed it black with blue streaks going through his fringe and it looked awesome! His hair reached just above his shoulder and it suited him so much better than it had when it was short. He had his classic black skinny's and Slipknot shirt with a black leather jacket over the top. They both looked hot and yer they most certainly knew it.

'Hey boys' me and Liss said as we got closer. They both smiled brightly when they saw us and walked the rest of the way and pulled us into hugs. 'Wow you too look absolutely amazing' Simon complements us. 'Have to say I agree with you bro.' Ash says with a bright smile. They both look at each other and laugh, these are the day I miss, the days that are car free and when the two brothers actually agree on something instead of arguing with each other. We have all been so busy with training, school or work the list goes on and on.

'Can we head home cause I'm really tiered and we only have tomorrow to prepare for the Bath and West, oh are you two going to come along?' Lissa asks. 'You honestly think we would miss seeing you two compete?' Simon says completely startled, we both gave a shrug off are shoulders. With a shake of his head he goes 'Of course we are gonna come, Jake and Lewis are travelling up with me and Katie.' 'Yer and Dan Matt and Jared will be coming up with me.' Ash adds.

'Sweet, well Mason Tasha Mia and Eddie will be travelling up together as well.' Lissa tells them whilst climbing into the back with Ash. It was common knowledge that I if I wasn't driving I was in the front passenger seat. The last person that took my seat and that was Mason ended up with a very big bruise on his arm because I hit him. One thing that people quickly learnt about me I can and will fight to protect my friends family or myself. I will not stand by and watch shit go down that's just not how I do things.

Simon switched FIRE radio on and started driving. Glancing behind me I saw Lissa passed out with her head resting against Ash's shoulder. Ash looking down at her with a smile on his face 'Night sis, sleep well.' We all knew that the four of us in this car were like family to each other so it really didn't matter how we saw each other. If it was after getting out of a shower or fully dressed or something we did something completely embarrassing or like last year I walked in on Simon and his girlfriend in a position I never wanted to see.

Glancing back at Simon I have a small smile on my face. 'You can go to sleep as well if you want I have the radio and Ash to keep me company,' Simon whispered. With a smile on my face I drifted off to sleep and didn't hear anything else. I was completely gone to the world and I embraced it as tomorrow was going to be a long day with celebrating Ashley birthday and preparing for the 3 day Royal Bath and West show.


	3. Birthday

**I have taken forever to update I know and I'm sorry, I hope you enjoy the chapter and check out my other story's **

**Lots of love **

**Vikka x **

**P.s please review **

_**Previously**_**:** I was completely gone to the world and I embraced it as tomorrow was going to be a long day with celebrating Ashley birthday and preparing for the 3 day Royal Bath and West show.

**Lissa pov**

I was gently awoken by Ashley it was only then that I realised my head was resting on his shoulder but still I looked up and smiled at him. Ashley and Simon helped fill the gap Andre had left. Andre. Every time I think about him I feel a pain in my heart, it's the same when I think about mom and dad as well as Rose's mom and dad.

'Hey sleepy head' Ash says to me with a clear grin covering his features. 'We're home so you can go to bed and actually be comfortable without getting a sore neck.'

'Thanks Ash,' looking round the car I realised it was only us, 'um where's Rose and Simon gone?'

'Rose wanted to see the horses before she went to bed.'

'What but she will kill her dress!' typical that dress took forever to sort out, and it was her mother's!

'No she changed into her Pj's and then went out.' Oh...' with that Ash took hold of my hand and gently pulled me out of the car. Once my feet touched the ground I was swept up into his arms witch got a squeal of fear from me, this was something that happened every now and then it all started when we were 18.

_**********************************Flashback*******************************************_

'_Rose come on hurry up!' I shouted up the stairs trying to hurry my best friend up because we we're going to be later for Mason's birthday party!_

'_Coming , just give me a second.' Is the reply I get? Looking to my left I see Simon and Ashley standing there with amused looks covering their faces._

Next thing I saw was Simon walking up the stairs with an evil smirk covering his face. Oh god Rose was in trouble! Listening In I hear a squeal of fear mixed in with surprise coming from her room. Next thing we saw was Rose being carried down the stairs bridal style.

On Simon's face was a grin that could take your breath away, one that can have women dropping their pants to him, one that used to affect me and Rose but now it really doesn't. Looking to my side I saw Ash with a mischievous grin on his face as well oh crap I'm in trouble now, thanks Rose!

And I was right, next thing I knew I was in Ashley's arms being carried towards my car that had the keys in the ignition and running. We both got carried to the car and then shoved into the back whilst Simon took the wheel.

*****************************************_EndofFlashback********************************_

Ash carried me into the house and up the stairs to my room. He gently lowered me down onto my bed with a kiss on my forehead he walked out of my room whilst closing my door. I listened to the sound of his feet walking down stairs.

Changing into my silk Pj's I looked over at my alarm clock and saw the time 4:30am. Oh Rose is going to have problems getting up in the morning.

That was my last thought before I fell into the blackness.

**Rose pov**

The sound of chatting brought me round from my sleep, opening my eyes slowly I realised I was still in the car. Looking to my right I could see Simon looking at the road whilst singing along to a song that was playing on the radio. So I decided to look into the win mirror to see Lissa still asleep and Ash also singing to the music, _hmm what's playing then? Oh I didn't realise Crazy Kidz was playing on this radio station, will have to ask Mason and Eddie about this._

You were in college working part time waitin' tables  
>Left a small town, never looked back<br>I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'  
>Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts<p>

I say "Can you believe it?  
>As we're lying on the couch?"<br>The moment I can see it.  
>Yes, yes, I can see it now. <p>

(I started to sing the lyrics now with them.)

Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?  
>You put your arm around me for the first time.<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine.<p>

Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,  
>And there's a drawer of my things at your place.<br>You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,  
>You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes.<p>

But we got bills to pay,  
>We got nothing figured out,<br>When it was hard to take,  
>Yes, yes, this is what I thought about.<p>

Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?  
>You put your arm around me for the first time<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine.<p>

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
>You saw me start to believe for the first time<br>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine.<p>

Oh, oh, oh

And I remember that fight  
>Two-thirty AM<br>As everything was slipping right out of our hands  
>I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street<br>Braced myself for the "Goodbye"  
>'cause that's all I've ever known<br>Then you took me by surprise  
>You said, "I'll never leave you alone."<p>

You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
>And every time I look at you, it's like the first time<br>I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
>She is the best thing that's ever been mine."<p>

Hold on, make it last  
>Hold on, never turn back<p>

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
>You are the best thing that's ever been mine.<br>(Hold on) Do you believe it?  
>(Hold on) Gonna make it now.<br>(Hold on) I can see it,  
>(Yes, yes) I can see it now.#<p>

Hmmm this was done just after I turned 15.

'Wow Rose, I forgot how good your voice sounded.' Simon commented me.

'Thanks,' with a smile on my face I look out of the window as some other song starts to play, it was then I noticed we had to be about 5 minutes from home. So for the rest of the ride we sang along with the music and just listened to the music but not raising are voices to load so we didn't disturb Lissa.

Finally we pulled into the farms drive this lit my face up like a Christmas tree. Before Simon had even stopped the car I was opening the door and climbing out, this was something the boys were used to especially when it came to the animals. Pulling my house key from my bag I opened the front door Ella are St Bernard 2 year old puppy barged into me almost sending me to the floor if it wasn't for Simon catching hold of me before I hit the ground. 'Thanks'

'No worries Rose, is your dress ok?' typical more worried about the dress than me. The thought still made me look down, 'nope dress is fine, I'm going to get changed into me Pj's then checking on the horses.' Without waiting for his reply I made my way through the door stopping to pet Lassie are Labrador that was now 14 years old, 'good girl Lass.' With that I continued up to my room.

Walking inside I switched my light on and stripped out of my dress and pulled on some red short shorts and a black tank top I also slipped into some trainers. Running back downstairs I went flying through the door and ran to the stables with Simon and Ella hot on my heels. Reaching the stables I switched on the lights and got greeted by two different neighs.

In the closed stable to me stood Lissa's grey Arabian mare (pic on profile) 'hey girl' I walked over and gave her a pat on the neck, I continued up to the next stall and saw my baby girl put her head over the door and snicker at me, my black Arabia mare looked at me with a _why are you waking us up this early in the morning?_ My girl is the same at me, hates early mornings! 'Hey I just came to see you, I missed ya girl.' With that I gave her a quick pat on her neck and walked back out and into the arms of Simon. He walked me back to the house and told me to go upstairs and get some sleep as it was already almost half four in the morning. With a groan I walked upstairs and collapsed onto my bed and fell straight asleep.

_Beep Beep Beep._

Argh NOOOO! I feel like I have only just got to sleep! The beeping continued on so I reached over to shut the noise of, it was then I felt something move on my arm. Looking down I saw a huge spider, not any spider but a big black one.

I screamed and scared myself from the loudness I apparently scared the spider because it moved towards my face. BANG my bedroom door flew open and Simon came in with a cricket bat, 'Rose what's wrong?' then he looked at what my eyes were glued to.

'Get it off me GET IT OFF ME NOW!' I sounded hysterical but I don't care one bit because I HATE SPIDERS!

Simon moved closer to me and flicked the spider onto his cricket bat opened my window and shock it off. He did this whilst I steadied my breathing down, looking round my room I saw that Lissa and Ashley at my door, Ash was trying his hardest not to laugh and Lissa looked as scared as me. The boys didn't know why we hated spiders so much. But there is a very good reason, one I don't like to think about because it brings one of the most painful memories back to our minds.

'Chill Rose it's just a spider, it's not going to kill you.' Ash says. 'yer Rosie you can stand gaur and pain but a spider and you freak out' I couldn't help but flinch from that comment but fortunately he didn't see it but I knew Lissa did because I saw her flinching out the corner of my eye. 'Great now I'm awake.' I said desperately trying to change the subject. Now Ash burst into laughter considering it was common knowledge I was not a morning person! 'Oh and Simon call me Rosie again and I will castrate you.' This caused his face to pale dramatically only because he knew I would. The only down side of that comment was it caused Ashley to enter a new round of laughter. 'Oh and Ash..' he looked at me with fear in his eyes his laughter stopping immediately 'Happy Birthday!' relief was clear on his face.

Slowly I dragged my body out of the comfort of my bed and walked over and gave him a tight hug and then giving Lissa one, I continued down the hall until I reached the bathroom. 'Hey what happened to my hug?' Simon called out to me. My response was to close the bathroom door behind me. I stated the shower up and waited for it to get warm before I got in. Opening up the cub bored I pulled out my blood red fluffy towel. The room started to steam up slightly so I quickly stripped off and jumped into the shower.

When I got out and dried off I wandered back to my room staying nice and warm wrapped snugly in my towel.

Walking to my wardrobe I pulled out the first shirt I saw which happened to be one of my favourite. It was a black t-shirt with **I KICK ASS **written across the boobs and **WATCH OUT** on the back. I then pulled out a pair of navy blue jeans. Putting some socks and trainers on I made my way down stairs following my nose that was in turn following the smell of sausage and egg.

Walking into the kitchen I could see Lissa stood by the stove in a pink t-shirt that said **MY BFF KICKS ASS **on the front and **WATCH OUT** on the back. She had on a pair of black jeans and trainers. 'Morning Rose, there's a coffee on the table and the horse have just been fed,'

'Thanks Liss, you want any help?' I offered already knowing the answer.

'No thanks Rose, I like this kitchen I do not want it burnt down!' see I told ya.

With a smile she turns her attention back to the stove and put some sausages on two different plates along with egg and toast. 'Where's the boys gone?' I asked

'They went to Tina and Adrian's (their mum and dad) for breakfast because they stayed here last night.' 'Oh alright, how's you this morning?' looking at her I could see she was tiered but somehow still had a ton of energy. 'I'm fine. I woke up to the sound of your alarm and then your scream.' Opps, 'Sorry Lissa I didn't mean to wake you.' I honestly didn't mean to either. 'Na it's fine, I needed to get up any way, you just scared me a little, I think it woke us both up properly.' She wasn't wrong about that, with a nod of my head I started eating my food Lissa following my lead.

When breakfast was finished we put everything in the dishwasher ran upstairs did are teeth and hair then went sprinting down stairs and out towards the stables racing but it was hardly fair as I jogged every day and Lissa only did when she felt like it. Once we reached the stable we let the horses out and quickly cleared their stables. 'Hey Liss.'

'yer?'

'What time you want to leave tonight?' it was a question I had been asking myself all morning and I honestly had no idea. 'Um that's good question. Well the gates close at 10. It takes two hours to get there, then including rest stops so I would say 7:30 at the latest.'

'Sounds about right, now all we gotta do is load everything up and celebrate Ash's birthday.' With a nod of her head we went back inside to find the boys sat at the kitchen table. 'Hey boys' we both said together. 'Hey' they replied together. This made me and Liss laugh quietly.

'So what's the plan for today?' I asked to break the silence.

'Well, I was wondering if you both wanted to come to the cinema and see Real Steel?'

'Sure, when does it start?' Lissa asks

'In two hours.' With that said both me and Lissa run upstairs to get ready.

**1 ½ hours later**

We all pilled out of Lissa's car and started walking towards the entrance to the cinema. On the way Simon had told us he had already booked the tickets and collected them so all we had to do was get pop corn sweets and drinks. Looking around me like I always do I surveyed are surroundings making sure we were all safe. Did I mention before Lissa's and mine father had trained me to be a body guard Lissa's body guard to be exact.

As we walked into the cinema I checked everything again and then relaxed slightly, looking around me I took in my family's appearance. Lissa had on a wolf print t-shirt with blue Jens. Over that she had on her favourite tan shawl collar blazer with this she had on black studded ankle boots that I got her for Christmas last year. She also had the bag Mia had gotten her for Christmas it was a black JIL Sander. I noticed the only jewellery she had on was the belle noel star necklace and she only had a small amount of pink powder blusher. (Outfit on profile)

Ash had on his classic black leather jacket; actually it was the one I got him for his birthday last year, your luck if you see him without it on. He also had on his classic black skinny Jens; I honestly think that's the only style of Jens he owns considering I had done most of his washing for him in the past. Ash was apparently going with the colour theme being black as he also had on black hi top converse sneakers. (Outfit on profile)

Simon had his black republic belted wool blend coat that I got him for his birthday this year. Under that he had a G-Star brook R T-Shirt, with black panelled trainers along with his favourite dark blue jeans. I was surprised to not see his black hat on his head, like Ash with his skinny's Simon is the same with his hat. Not that I'm complaining it's nice to see him without it. (Outfit on profile)

Now I had on a union tame dokuro long sleeved t-shirt with black leggings and faded blue cut – off demine shorts. Over this I had on my black jacket along with my black lace-up Texas skull buckle wedge heel trainers. My outfit basically said 'I'm a badass so watch out' (Outfit on profile)

*************************Couple hours later******************************************

'Wow that was amazing!' I said excitedly looking at my friends smiling faces, the film was amazing! Ash pulled out his mobile which was a I phone 5. Looking at the time he told us it was 3pm. Me and Lissa looked at each other thinking the same thing, 'shit we only have 4 hours to get everything done' 'what time did you two plan on leaving tonight?' Ash asked us with a smile on his face. 'we planned on leaving around half 7.' I replied with a small smile, both the boys had smiles on their faces one's that said you're in trouble now. Me and Lissa decided that we should run and run we did away from the boys and straight to the car. Lissa pulled out her keys as we ran and unlocked the car as we got closer, she chucked me the keys whilst I climbed into the driver's seat and her in the passengers, looking towards the doors we could see Si and Ash getting closer and closer to the car, we then locked the doors and I started the car up and reversed out of the space narrowly avoiding Simon.

Laughing I stopped the car and aloud the boys to get in before putting my foot down and driving, knowing they wouldn't do anything to risk are safety whilst in the car. Lissa stuck her stereo on and the album Skillet- Awake and alive started playing, throughout the drive home we all sang along to the songs, once we pulled into the lane I continued driving past the farm until we got to the boys place and dropped them off promising we would call before we left. 'Damn Rose that was close I thought we were goners for a minute when them grins went onto their faces.' 'gotta agree with you on that one Liss, when we get in cup of coffee then we can work out who's taking what up sound good?' I asked whilst driving in to the drive.

After we had drunk are coffee's I pulled out a note pad that was on the table along with a pen. 'So we need to do stuff, I'm gonna write them down so we can cross them off ones all done sound good?' I asked Lissa whilst she nodded her head.

The last went like this.

Feed for horses

Feed for alpacas

Load up alpacas

Load up horses

Load up horses task

Load up alpaca's halters

Pack bag of cloths for us both

Fill up vans with diesel

Food for travelling

'That's all I can think of at the moment, can you think of anything else?' I asked Lissa. 'I think that's everything but we can add to it if anything else comes to mind. What we need to work out now if who is taking what up?'

'You mind if I take the horses? My van is better for them than yours.' 'yer that's fine Rose, how about we go pack now and then we can go from there?' I nod in reply, with that we both got up and headed upstairs.

Once we were both fully packed we wondered back downstairs. Lissa went to the list and put a line through getting packed. Looking at the list now I tried to figure out what to do next.

Feed for horses

Feed for alpacas

Load up alpacas

Load up horses

Load up horses task

Load up alpaca's halters

Pack bag of cloths for us both

Fill up vans with diesel

Food for travelling

'how about we go pack the van up and sort the feeds out?' Lissa asks I agreed and looked at the clock to see we only had 2 hours left we needed to get a move on. We both walked outside together and then split up Liss walking towards the alpaca stuff and me towards the horses stuff. I walked into the tack room and picked my van's keys up and grabbed hold of Stardust's tack and walked it out to my van and got it into the tack compartment walking back to the room I got hold of Daybreaks tack and again put it into the compartment, along with their take I put in rugs, cool down sheets, along with brushes and anything else needed.

Walking into the feed shed I met Liss in there sorting out alpaca feed, we both worked in silence but it's a comfortable silence. Once we had packed everything up we walked back to the house to check the list.

Feed for horses

Feed for alpacas

Load up alpacas

Load up horses

Load up horses task

Load up alpaca's halters

Pack bag of cloths for us both

Fill up vans with diesel

Food for travelling

'I'm gonna sort out the food.' I told Lissa as she walked over to the kettle and switched it on. After a couple of minutes I had packed up two different bags of food, one for me and the other for Lissa. 'Coffee?' Liss asked me

'Please' I told her with a smile, once we had drunk are drinks we locked the front door and I pulled out my nokia and called Simon and told him to get his ass to the farm now because we were about to load the animals up.

After a couple of minutes Simon and Ashley walked up the drive smiling. Just as they reached us a loud neigh was heard which set us into laughter it was as if the horses were saying hurry up we wanna go.

'You have the key's for the house right? Oh and the feed for the animals is all made up and don't forget to get munchkin (the cat) from downstairs she needs to go out.' Lissa says without taking a break for a breath of air. 'Yes we have the keys, and we know about the cat, Liss we have been doing this for years, we know the routine, relax.' Simon told her. With a small nod of her head Lissa walked to her van what's a pink and white Ford Cargo.

Liss reversed it up to the runway gate and the boys put the ramps down so we could walk the animals straight up. Me and Liss walked to the field gates and called them all over, I loved watching them all come running towards you especially when you watch the baby's racing each other. Simon opened the gate but he didn't open t enough for them to come charging out considering we were not taking all of them. We walked in and looked for the ones we needed to take.

Flopsy Floss

Faith

Fortune

Glitter

Glow

Ellie

Ebony

That was the girls we needed. Once we had got them all loaded we put a partition for the boys

Casper

Gaius

Eco Warrior

Duke

Renaldo

They were the boys. Once they were all loaded we moved onto the horses. Moving my ford iveco that had funky silver with black and blue waves on it into place I walked into the stables and went straight to Daybreak whilst Lissa went to Stardust. The horses loaded up nicely so we were ready to get moving, with quick goodbyes to the boys and promising to call when we stop we got into the vans and drove down the drive and headed towards are destination. The garage.

We reached the garage without any problems and filled up, whilst Lissa went in to pay I activated the radios we had so we could talk to each other. Soon we were on the road again, Lissa behind me.

***************************2 hours later**********************************************

The time 9 30, my body has gone very stiff from driving for so long, finally we pulled into the blue gate entrance for the show, and standing there waiting for us was Adrian and Alberta. Adrian had his styled messy bronze hair with emerald eyes, he had on a pair of faded blue Jeans a black printed t-shirt and black leather jacket along with black vans sneakers. Alberta had her short hair down like she normally does with blue jeans plain white shirt and black trainers. Boring really but that's Alberta for you. (Outfits on profile)

After we parked they both gave us a hand with the unloading Lissa and Adrian sorted the Alpacas out me and Alberta sorted the horses. Once they were all settled in Alberta got into my van whilst Adrian got into Lissa's van, once set we headed to Adrian's mansion, well the one he had that was closest to the show grounds.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day but I could feed that something big was going to happen I wasn't yet sure if it was going to be good or not.

**Review please? **


	4. Say what!

Hey guys, I have taken forever to update but had issue with my horse he went down ill almost lost him. Hope u enjoy the chapter

**Previously- ****Tomorrow was going to be a long day but I could feed that something big was going to happen I wasn't yet sure if it was going to be good or not**

**Alberta POV**

The girls had gotten to the show grounds finally, I was starting to worry that something had happened, Rose and Lissa were like my own daughters. Just like Adrian is my son.

I walked in front of the vans they were driving thinking back to when they first got them.

_**Flashback**_

'_Lissa Rose come outside please.' I called._

_I watched as the girls came outside with Adrian who had a grin on his face as he knew what was going to happen. 'Alright girls I want you to both close your eyes and trust me and Adrian, we are going to take you for a little walk.' Really it was only to the drive but they didn't have to know that. Rose muttered something under her breath but I was too far away to catch it but I guessed it was something along the lines of her hating surprises._

_Whilst I lead Lissa Adrian lead Rose. We reached the vans and stopped in front of them. 'now girl you can open your eyes.' They did that alright. All I heard was squeals of delight and then me being tackled to the ground. Having two ecstatic 18 year old girls jump you was not something I would want to be repeated especially as they are both farriers in training so they have muscle, not forgetting the extra muscle from Rose from her body guard training. Yes not so much fun. But at least this means they liked them. The number plates consisted RoSno and also LiEuo. RoSno stands for Rose-SnooksFarm LiEuo stands for Liss-EuroFarm_

_The next 2 days consisted with them thanking me over and over again._

_**End of Flashback**_

I helped Rose with the horses whilst Adrian helped Lissa with the alpacas. Once we had got them all settled down we went back to the vans and I rode with Rose whilst Lissa with Adrian, we left Adrian pick up on the ground.

**Rose POV**

I woke up the next morning slightly disorientated were the hell am I. Then I remembered I was at Adrian's. I got myself out of bed and pulled on my BAS uniform. That consisted of Black pants, a white tee along with black boots, in my case my black western boots. I suddenly remembered that I didn't pack my white coat. Ah shit. I quickly ran a brush through my hair and did my teeth looked at my watch and saw it was only 6.30. Why the hell am I so alert I HATE mornings. Must be because of the show happening, maybe this year I won't be making everyone late by taking forever. I walked down the many flights of stair in the mansion and into the kitchen to find a plate full of beans eggs toast and sausage along with a steaming mug of coffee. I walked over and saw a piece of paper next to it.

_**Rose it's all yours. Lissa is still asleep Adrian had gone to the show ground because some people are bring in the animals late. I have gone out to feed your animals, don't make a fuss over it because your too late already left. Oh and I heard you walking about in your room that's why this ready for you. Lissa's food needs to be cocked, try not to burn the kitchen down.**_

_**Alberta xxx**_

Damn should have gotten up earlier to sort the animals out before she got that chance. Forgetting that for a minute I sat down and my food and drank my drink. Just after I finished Lissa walked into the kitchen. 'Good morning sis.' I say

'Morning, I'm cooking my own food.' She said whilst looking down at the sheet of paper. I smiled at that.

An hour later we were climbing into the vans and diving back to the show grounds. Once we reached and parked the vans we walked into the alpaca tent checked them and ran to the horses again checking them. Everything was fine so we went back to the alpacas to find Alberta and Adrian. Half way there I remembered about my coat. 'Hey um Lissa, I got a small issue. I kinda forgot my coat for the showing.' I looked at her to see a small smile forming on her face. 'Well you see Rose I packed it with my stuff because I knew you would forget it.' The smile on her face had now reached it max and she burst out laughing looking at something in front of us. I looked at what it was and joined her in her laughing fit.

**Lissa POV**

I was laughing so hard at what was happening in front of me and Rose. Mason and Eddie were trying to walk Mason's drum set into the alpaca tent whilst avoiding hitting people and alpacas. On Eddies back was his bass guitar. A though came to me then the same did Rose as well because we both said at the same time. 'Why the hell have they got there kit?' we looked at each other and laughed and walked over to give the boys a hand. Rose helping them by picking up the snare drum and hi-hat me by taking Eddies bass of his back along with the drum sticks.

Looking behind me I saw Mia, Tasha and Adrian walking up. Mia holding her Keyboard and a mic plus it's stand. Tasha with her electric guitar along with a mic and stand and Adrian had hold of my acoustic guitar and Rose's Electric on his back along with a mic and stands in his other hand.

I followed Eddie into the tent and up to the stage that had been set up. Something that I didn't notice yesterday but from Rose's lack of surprise she must have seen it yesterday.

'Guys what's with all the kit?' Rose asked I was wondering the same thing. 'You'll see.' Was Masons reply before we could argue any more the others arrived and Adrian passed the boys the stuff he had hold of then he took mine and Rose's hand and pulled us off stage and over to are alpacas.

'Hello and Welcome to the Bath and West Royal Show.' Came Alberta's voice from the entrance of the tent, everyone's attention was now on her.

'I have a couple of announcements to make today, firstly thank you for all coming. Also a great thanks to everyone that has sponsored the alpaca show for these next 3 days.

Many of you know my adopted daughters Rosemarie and Vassila. Those of you that do will also know that for the past 4 years they have been training to become farriers. Well I proudly inform you that they have both graduated top of their classes.'

This got a round of applause and sent me blushing red, looking at Rose she didn't look affected but that was something she liked to call he 'guardian mask' she got from training to become a body guard.

'My other announcement is that there is a new bored for the British Alpaca Society. I can assure you now that they are both experienced with Alpacas and do know what they are talking about unlike some of the old bored.

I am proud to present Mr. Dimitri Belikov and Mr. Christian Ozera.'

Looking at the men that walked around the corner sent my heart into over drive, they are both HOT! The first guy is tall 6ft something would be my guess, very tanned, but he didn't hold my attention I was the man stood next to him. Tall about 6ft again pale with ice blue eyes that looked as if they could see straight into my soul. I found I couldn't look away from him, not that I wanted to. It wasn't until Alberta's next sentence that snapped me back to reality.

'I would also like to inform you that at intervals during the day there will be live performances from a very own band. They have some songs they would like to share with you.'

I looked at Rose and she looked at me. We both turned around and glared at the others being the rest of the band.

**Dimitri POV.**

I stood outside the tent with my cousin Christian. Listening to Alberta.

'Hello and Welcome to the Bath and West Royal Show.' There was silence so I figured she was getting everyone's attention.

'I have a couple of announcements to make today, firstly thank you for all coming. Also a great thanks to everyone that has sponsored the alpaca show for these next 3 days.

Many of you know my adopted daughters Rosemarie and Vassila. Those of you that do will also know that for the past 4 years they have been training to become farriers. Well I proudly inform you that they have both graduated top of their classes.'

I listened to the clapping, and realised that I liked the name Rosemarie. Roza, I like the sound of it. I looked over at Chris and saw him thinking about something so I nudged him this snapping his attention to me. 'Yer?' he asked.

'Listen up, were in a sec. don't need you thinking.' I say with a small smile.

'My other announcement is that there is a new bored for the British Alpaca Society. I can assure you now that they are both experienced with Alpacas and do know what they are talking about unlike some of the old bored.

I am proud to present Mr. Dimitri Belikov and Mr. Christian Ozera.'

With that last bit said we walked into the tent, my attention was immediately on a girl. She looked to be about 5'4 with long almost black hair and brown eyes that seemed to root me onto the spot. My attention flickered to the glare I was receiving from Alberta's son. Adrian I think his name was.

'I would also like to inform you that at intervals during the day there will be live performances from a very own band. They have some songs they would like to share with you.'

This caused me to watch the girl look at the blond stood next to her in alarm they both turned and glared at the members on the stage. I wonder what the problem between them was.

Chris POV

I watched the blond that had got my immediate attention walk toward the people stood on stage I then saw the glare Alberta's son Adrian was giving me and Dimitri. I looked at Dimika and shrugged. We both turned to Alberta and smiled she had a knowing look on her face. 'Why don't you two boys go upstage and announce that the band is going to be doing their first song in 5 minutes.' We both walked onstage took the mic out of Adrian's outstretched hand and I said 'Hi and like Alberta said welcome to the show. I would like to inform you that the band will be doing their first song in 5 minutes.' I heard a gasp and turned around to see the blond and brunette with looks of horror covering their faces, a look that didn't suit either of them.

Review please


	5. Tears

**Yer I have no excuse about not updating just haven't felt like writing, hopefully it won't happen again because I now have inspiration to write! **

**I only own Simon and Ashley and this plot nothing else! The songs are not mine, but I might put a couple of my old band's songs in later not sure yet. Enjoy :D**

**ROSE POV**

Me and Lissa gasped we looked at each other with horror written on are faces. Next thing I know my legs are moving towards the gang. I knew Liss was following me.

'What the hell guys?' I say

'You could have warned us!' Lissa said. They all had sheepish looks on their faces. It was then that my performing mode clicked in. 'Right what songs are we doing? And what have you called the band?'

Mia handed me a sheet of paper with Hope written on the top. (my old band was called Hope) Lissa looked over my shoulder and read the list with me. I looked at my watch and saw we had 2 minutes of the 5 we had left. 'Places then people.' With that we were all on stage and getting ready to play. Silence filled the tent it was then I realised it had got a lot more crowded than I thought it was knowing are luck it was probably in the show plan that there would be a band playing.

'Hey guys, this is a surprise for me and Vassila but still we will perform to are best. Now let me introduce you guys to HOPE!' I said this got a round of applause that startled the animals but they soon settled back down, I also knew they would be fine with the music because we have played with them all before.

Once the clapping stopped I went on. 'Ok so we have Mason on the Drums.' More clapping. 'Eddie on the bass guitar.' Clapping again. 'Mia on the keyboard' Clapping. 'Tasha on the Electric guitar.' More clapping. 'Finally you have Vassila on the acoustic guitar and me Rosemarie on the Electric guitar.' The clapping was load really loud by now. I scanned the room and my eyes fell on Dimitri who had a small smile on his face, with a quick look at Christian who also had a smile on his face. I turned to look at Lissa who was smiling at Christian but she turned her head smiled and winked at me, I laughed turned around to the others and said. 'Mason take it away!' he hit his drum sticks together three times and then we started. (**Bold is Rose singing. ** _This is Lissa singing. _Plane is both or the boys.)

**I've had enough of living life for only me **

And reaching just **for **the things that keep destroying me

**So sick of envying **the lives of so many I see

**Somehow believing** that they have what I need

[Chorus:]

My God's enough for me

This world has nothing I need

In this whole life I've seen

My God's enough, enough for me

_I can't explain why _I suffer though I live for You

_**Those who deny You**_ they have it better than I do

**Cover my eyes now so that my heart can finally see **

**That in the end only **You mean anything

My God's enough for me

This world has nothing I need

In this whole life I've seen

My God's enough, enough for me

Who have I in heaven but You

Nothing I desire but You

My heart may fail but not You

You are mine forever

(Couldn't get the rest of the lyric, so listen to the song Barlow Girl- Psalm 73)

Once the song finished there was huge round of applause by my eyes were on the smiling face of Dimitri, are eyes met and I felt as if he could see right into my soul god I'm going corny!

'Who wants another song?' Mason yelled from behind me. All you could hear was the screaming of 'YEEESSS!'

We all laughed then I started to sing.

**Grew up in a small town  
>And when the rain would fall down<br>I'd just stare out my window  
>Dreamin' of what could be<br>And if I'd end up happy  
>I would pray<br>**  
>Trying hard to reach out<br>**But when I tried to speak out**  
>Felt like no one could hear me<br>**Wanted to belong here**  
>But something felt so wrong here<br>**So I pray  
>I could breakaway<strong>

**I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly  
>I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky<br>**_And I'll make a wish  
>Take a chance<br>Make a change  
>And breakaway<em>  
>Out of the darkness and into the sun<br>But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
><em>I'll take a risk<br>Take a chance  
>Make a change<br>And breakaway  
><em>  
>Want to feel the warm breeze<br>**Sleep under a palm tree**  
>Feel the rush of the ocean<br>**Get on board a fast train  
>Travel on a jet plane<strong>  
><em>Faraway<br>And breakaway_

I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly  
>I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky<br>And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
>And breakaway<br>**Out of the darkness and into the sun  
>I won't forget all the ones that I love<br>I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
>And breakaway<br>**  
>Buildings with a hundred floors<br>Swinging 'round revolvin' doors  
>Maybe I don't know where they take me<br>But gotta keep movin' on  
>Movin' on<br>Fly away  
>Breakaway<p>

I'll spread my wings, and I'll learn how to fly  
><strong>Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye<strong>  
><em>I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change<br>And breakaway_  
>Out of the darkness and into the sun<br>But I won't forget the place I come from  
>I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change<br>And breakaway  
><em>Breakaway<br>_**Breakaway**

Me and Lissa finished that song with tears in our eyes, we had wrote that a month after the car crash.

'Alright guys that's It for now but we will be back tonight around five, thirty, so I hope you stick around and enjoy the show today.' I said and walked of stage with Lissa.


	6. sorry guys

Hey readers, I'm so sorry but I haven't had any inspiration to write recently, every time I go to write I come up blank, probably because I have so much going on at the moment. I have just recently lost my dog, that's been with me nearly my whole life, and only last night did I lose my baby alpaca.

I promise I will get these stories finished they just might take a little time, so ber with me?

Vikka


	7. sorry people

Hey guys

Just letting you all know I haven't abandoned my stories, I have just been amazingly busy. I fell through my barn roof and nearly killed myself I was lucky a bale of hay was under me, the I started collage, the my pony kicked me in the head, got a load of collage work, one of my girls tried to strangle herself on electric fencing. Oh and on Monday my collage bus crashed! Anyone in Bournemouth may of heard of it, if not Google, BBC News and look for collage bus crashes 56 students, its something along those line, if you want to see pictures go onto face book and look for Vicky Walters (Pic girl in blue and a chestnut pony leaning against each other looking drunk) and go through the photo's you can then see my bus after it decided to tip on us slid down a ditch and try to kill us all! So I'm In a fair amount of pain, so I can't get comfortable nor can I sleep at the moment, so I will be back to my stories asap, just need to recover a bit, and catch up on some sleep!


End file.
